The invention relates to a belt buckle that is comprised of two buckle members that can be secured to belt ends, with the first buckle member having a receiving means for the axial insertion of the second buckle member, which contains latching or snap-fit elements that are adjustable against spring force and that, to secure the inter-engaging buckle members, cooperate with undercuts in the first buckle member.
Such belt buckles are conventionally made of plastic, whereby the snap-fit elements of the second buckle member essentially have the shape of tongues, whereby the spring force, depending upon the material, is respectively a function of the plastic that is used.
The drawback of such plastic belt buckles is that they can break under abrupt shocks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a belt buckle that is improved in this respect.
To realize this object, the buckle members are made of cast metal, whereby the snap-fit elements are pivotable about a rigid axis, and are supported by a mechanical spring, preferably a compression spring.
The buckle members are preferably made of cast brass or cast zinc, and have a surface that is processed or finished by shot hardening and subsequent galvanization.